llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Story
There are two main stories in Love Live School Idol Festival: The Story and the Aqours Story. In addition to the main story lines are Side Stories. There are currently 47 chapters in the Story and 36 chapters in the Aqours Story in the english version. Main Story Prologue Chapter 1|1 Chapter 2|2 Chapter 3|3 Chapter 4|4 Chapter 5|5 Chapter 6|6 Chapter 7|7 Chapter 8|8 Chapter 9|9 Chapter 10|10 Chapter 11|11 Chapter 12|12 Chapter 13|13 Chapter 14|14 Chapter 15|15 Chapter 16|16 Chapter 17|17 Chapter 18|18 Chapter 19|19 Chapter 20|20 Chapter 21|21 Chapter 22|22 Chapter 23|23 Chapter 24|24 Chapter 25|25 Chapter 26|26 Chapter 27|27 Chapter 28|28 Chapter 29|29 Chapter 30|30 Chapter 31|31 Chapter 32|32 Chapter 33|33 Chapter 34|34 Chapter 35|35 Chapter 36|36 Chapter 37|37 Chapter 38|38 Chapter 39|39 Chapter 40|40 Chapter 41|41 Chapter 42|42 Chapter 43|43 Chapter 44|44 Chapter 45|45 Chapter 46|46 Chapter 47|47 Main Aqours Story Aqours Prologue |Prologue Aqours Chapter 1|1 Aqours Chapter 2|2 Aqours Chapter 3|3 Aqours Chapter 4|4 Aqours Chapter 5|5 Aqours Chapter 6|6 Aqours Chapter 7|7 Aqours Chapter 8|8 Aqours Chapter 9|9 Aqours Chapter 10|10 Aqours Chapter 11|11 Aqours Chapter 12|12 Aqours Chapter 13|13 Aqours Chapter 14|14 Aqours Chapter 15|15 Aqours Chapter 16|16 Aqours Chapter 17|17 Aqours Chapter 18|18 Aqours Chapter 19|19 Aqours Chapter 20|20 Aqours Chapter 21|21 Aqours Chapter 22|22 Aqours Chapter 23|23 Aqours Chapter 24|24 Aqours Chapter 25|25 Aqours Chapter 26|26 Aqours Chapter 27|27 Aqours Chapter 28|28 Aqours Chapter 29|29 Aqours Chapter 30|30 Aqours Chapter 31|31 Aqours Chapter 32|32 Aqours Chapter 33|33 Aqours Chapter 34|34 Aqours Chapter 35|35 Aqours Chapter 36|36 Other Stories There are also stories that you can't get through bonding with idols or through clearing the main goals. Often these are stories you receive as a special login bonus. Birthday Stories {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Let's Dress Up (Rin Hoshizora Birthday Story - Nov 1) |- |'Rin': Thank you so much, everyone! I’m having an awesome birthday because of all of you. Hanayo: It was really fun picking out outfits we thought would look good on you. Happy Birthday, Rin! Maki: You look great in your usual boyish outfits, but I think that white dress if the perfect outfit to switch things up. Kotori: The way the A-line skirt flares out is kinda grown-up, but still totally cute at the same time. I bet costumes like that would be really nice, too. Honoka: Browsing through all those clothes gave me a ton of ideas for future costumes. *Sigh* There were so many things I wanted to buy. Umi: That’s why I’m always telling you to spend your money wisely. But I know what you mean. Maybe we can all go shopping together again after New Year’s. Nozomi: We’ll get gift money from our families on New Year’s Day, so maybe we can choose what clothes everyone should buy then. Eli: That’s not a bad idea. Our main goal this time was to buy clothes for Rin, but picking stuff out for each other would be really fun, too. Nico: If we chose our own clothes, we’d end up looking like our usual selves. But by dressing each other up, we can discover hidden charms we didn’t know we had. Honoka: We can help each other draw out every outfit’s potential, too. I think that sounds really fun! Umi: I couldn’t agree more. Now I really can’t wait to see how you look in the dress we bought for you, Rin. Rin: Me neither! I can’t wait to show you all! I love it so much that I want to change into it and wear it out somewhere right now! Hanayo: *Giggle* I know how you feel, but it’s almost time for your birthday party at Maki’s house. Maki: Don’t let that stop you. You can just change at my house. Rin: Good point! You’re a genius, Maki! Maki: P-Please, anyone could’ve come up with such an obvious idea. Anyway, I’ve got other clothes I want you to try on, too. Rin: Clothes you want me to try on? Kotori: Yup! We gathered lots of clothes so you could dress up in all sorts of cute outfits. We were thinking it could be like a fun fashion show. Hanayo: We picked out clothes we thought would look pretty on you and coordinated whole outfits! Nozomi: We have a camera all ready to fo, too. Leave the photo-taking to me! Eli: We even made a little runway for you. I hope you can really let your inner model shine today. Nico: Then it’s decided. Today’s entertainment will be Rin’s fashion show! I can’t wait to see you strut your stuff! Rin: Thanks a bunch, everyone! Let the birthday fashion show, starring your very own Rin, begin! I’m so hyped! Maki: You seem like you’re in a good mood, Rin. What’re you looking at? Rin: The pictures from my birthday party. I’m looking through the ones I took with my phone. Rin: Wow! I know this is me, but it doesn’t look like me at all. Eli completely transformed me with that makeup. Umi: Yet another way her years of ballet experience came in handy. Her walking instruction was insightful as well. Hanayo: Every version of you was so cute that I couldn’t look away! Honoka: Me neither! Everyone was really into it and having so much fun. I’m looking forward to seeing all the pictures Nozomi took. Kotori: She said she got a lot of good photos, so I’m excited, too. I can’t wait to see them. Maki: Since it’s the seniors we’re talking about, I bet they’re meticulously going over each and every shot with a fine-tooth comb. Rin: I can’t believe I’ll get to see pictures of my very own fashion show. I’m a little nervous about it, but I’m dying to see how they turned out! Nozomi: *Snicker* Are you looking forward to it that much? I heard you from all the way down the hall. Eli: Thanks for waiting, everyone. We printed out some pictures from the birthday party and arranged them in this photo album. Nico: This masterpiece of a front cover was made by yours truly. You can start by admiring that. Rin: Nico, Nozomi, Eli, thank you! I’m so touched that you put this amazing photo album together for me. Hanayo: Rin, that picture of you on the cover is so cute! Your smile is huge, and your face is positively glowing. Maki: The flower decoration around the picture are a bright, lovely touch. I think you could hang this up just like it is. Nico: O-Okay, you can stop admiring it now. There’s a whole album here, so flip through the pictures inside, too. Nozomi: You really can’t handle sincere compliments, can you Nico? *Giggle* Eli and I picked out all the best photos to go inside the album. Eli: The problem was almost every shot was so pretty and adorable, we ended up using almost all of them. Maki: I guess that means you had a good model. Even when I was the one taking photos, I couldn’t help but smile. Hanayo: Yeah! I enjoyed seeing how Rin’s expressions changed with every outfit. Rin: *Giggle* I don’t really look at myself often, so I’m happy I get to go through all these pictures of myself. Honoka: Lemme see, too! I wanna see! Whoaaaa! Awesome, awesome! This picture looks like it’s from a real live fashion show! Kotori: She was especially pretty after we accessorized the white dress we bought her. With that lacy shawl over it, she looked like a little fairy. Umi: The dress is simple at first glance, but the overall effect of it really changes when you pair it with different accessories. Its versatility surprised me. Hanayo: Rin seems so happy in all of these photos. Just looking at them puts me in a good mood, too. I wanna hang these up in my room!  Maki: Why don’t you? The pictures are taken really well. You can print some out in a bigger size and frame them. Eli: Looking back at the pictures like this make me remember what a harasho birthday fashion show it was. Nozomi: I took a video, so we should hold a screening later. I even caught our little dance party on camera. Nico: That dance party was so much fun. I had a blast making up dances with you all while Maki played the piano. Nozomi: Eli’s moves were as impressive as ever. I couldn’t keep my eyes off her. Eli: R-Really? I made the dance up on the spot, so I didn’t remember it too well. Umi: It was truly incredible. We’ll have to study the video closely and use some of the moves in our next dance. Rin: *Gasp* Wait, so every time I look back through these photos, I’ll be able to experience the fun birthday times all over again? What an awesome discovery! Hanayo: You’re right! *Giggle* I wanna do another Rin fashion show in person one day, though. Maki: Another fashion show sounds fun, but how about wearing the white dress out around town sometime? Kotori: Agreed! I want to see Rin and that dress in action. Nozomi: Me too. The weather’s supposed to be nice this coming weekend. How about we go on a little outing? Eli: That’d be nice. Where would you like to wear that dress to, Rin? Rin: Where? Umm, ummm… Oh, I know. I wanna go to the beach! Honoka: Yeah! That’d be great! *Giggle* Just imagining that white dress against the blue sea has me ready to roll! Kotori: *Giggle* In that case, I’ll pick out the perfect dress for you too, Honoka. Umi: While we’re at it, why don’t we all show up in a dress? Rin: Playing down at the water together is gonna be so much fun! Maki: Don’t get too carried away and trip or anything, okay Rin? Hanayo: I’m sure she’ll be careful. Rin really treasures that dress, after all. Rin: All right! Next weekend, let’s all wear dresses and go to the beach! I’m already hyped! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | A Birthday Like Any Other Day (Kotori Minami Birthday Story - Sep 12) |- |'Eli': One, two, three, four! Don’t lose focus during the last part. Pay attention to your fingertips and move smoothly! Nico: mm-hmm. Poses are on point! Pretty good, ladies. Hanayo: *Pant* *gasp* I felt the difference! I need to do it some more before I forget how this feels. Rin: Me too! I wanna go through that one more time all together. Hanayo, Maki, whatcha say? Maki: Agreed. Even if it’s just our part, I want to train the muscle memory in my whole body. Nozomi: Your parts come right before the song’s hook gets going, Rin. We’re gonna need you three to really get the crowd pumped up there! Honoka: That’s true. Okay, let’s take it again from… Oh, Kotori, are you okay on time? Kotori: Thanks, Honoka. I freed up my schedule since we’re so close to the live show, and I wanna practice together as much as I can. I’ve got plenty of time! Umi: I feel so guilty there you’re here on your birthday of all days, Kotori. Are you sure you’re okay with practicing today? Kotori: Yup! I mean, sure I’d be happy to go off and celebrate somewhere, but I can’t get enough of practicing with you all! Nozomi: I guess that means we should all treat this like an ordinary day, right? Rin: Roger that! Thanks, Kotori! Kotori: You’re welcome! In fact, a long group practice session might be the best way I can think of to spend my birthday. Hanayo: Okay, so we’ll go over our part first? It’s still light out, so we should have enough time to rehearse all our sections. Umi: Indeed. If nothing else, there are some crucial places during each part that could use another run through. Honoka: Good idea! Plus, performing for each other will help make it feel more serious. Kotori: *Giggle* I was kinda in the mood to dance a bit more anyways! Honoka, Umi, let’s give this our best! Nico: Nozomi, Eli, try to keep up! The galaxy’s top idol, Nico Yazawa, is about to show everyone what universally first-rate dancing looks like! Eli: Yes. I intend to! Nozomi: I’ve gotta learn your secret for never losing your smile, Nico. Honoka: Time for round two of today’s practice! Let’s get going! Together: Yeah! Honoka: Great work, everyone! What an awesome day! Kotori: Hee, hee. You sure love practicing, don’t you Honoka? I’m really glad we all got to spend the whole day rehearsing together. Umi: Once evening comes, the heat of the day fades and it becomes the perfect time for practice. I guess we enjoyed ourselves so much, we all lost track of time! Nozomi: Everyone was super focused. Splitting up and performing in from of one another was just the right amount of added pressure to keep us sharp. Maki: Also, since we weren’t constantly moving, it was easier to concentrate. We should make time to practice like this a little more often. Eli: Totally! We should all work together to tweak our practice regimen. Speaking of schedules, Kotori, you’re still free after this right? Kotori: Yup! My family threw me an early party over the weekend, so today just feels like any other ordinary day. Nico: Why don’t we all eat dinner together, then? It’s your birthday, after all. We should celebrate together, no? Rin: I’m so in! After burning all that energy today, I’m starving! Hanayo, I need rice! Maki: Don’t be ridiculous. Even Hanayo can’t just wave her hands and magically make rice appear. Hanayo: *Giggle* I had a feeling this would happen, so I cooked some in advance. Here, rice for everyone! Nico: I thought I smelled the sweet scene too freshly cooked rice. So it was you all along, Hanayo. Nozomi: I believe you’ve got a tasty treat yourself, Nico? Nico: Well, yeah. When I heard today’s practice was going to be long and intense, I figured we’d all be hungry afterwards, so I threw something together. Eli: You’re too kind, Nico. Honoka: *Giggle* Now we’ve got a meal complete with rice, and cake for dessert. Hanayo, Nico, thank you both! Kotori: Cake? Wait a second. Hanayo, Nico, is this meal and cake you’re talking about… Umi: I think we can show her now, Honoka, if you please. Honoka: Finally! Ta-da! Happy Birthday, Kotori! Together: Happy birthday! Kotori: Wh-Whaaaaaaaaaat?! A birthday cake?! Umi: We all worked together in secret to get it ready in time for you birthday. Honoka and I made your favorite style of cheesecake for the base. Kotori: And the decoration on top are everyone in . Aww, am I standing onstage in the center spot? That’s so adorable! Rin: They’re made outta this stuff called marzipan! We used food coloring to dye them. It was so much fun, like molding clay! I made the one of Hanayo, by the way! Maki: It would’ve been too embarrassing to make decorations of ourselves, so we all made each other’s instead. The Nico right there is made by yours truly. Nico: It may not be as cute as the real thing, but it’s still too pretty to eat, if you ask me. Honoka: We all racked our brains trying to come up with a cake that’d make you really happy. Eli: Everyone picked out their favorite costumes for the decorations to wear, too. Don’t they all look so sweet? Hanayo: I love every costume you make, so I had a really hard time picking just one. Kotori, thank you so much for everything you do for us! Kotori: No, I should be thanking you. I had no idea you all were setting this up right under my nose. Honoka: It wouldn’t have been a surprise if you’d noticed what we were doing! *Giggle* This surprise was a super success! Rin: I know you said you were fine with this being an ordinary day, but birthdays are always special, no matter what. Nozomi: And it’s a great chance for us to thank you for the day-to-day things you do. My cards predict that your future is looking very lucky! Maki: I brought my keyboard along, so if you have any requests for birthday songs, I’m happy to oblige. Hanayo: Birthday music alone is enough to put me in the mood to celebrate. Eli: It wouldn’t be a birthday unless everyone sings happy birthday to Kotori. I’ve got all the candles we need right here! Nico: The hors d’oeuvres are mainly things I thought Kotori would like. Don’t be surprised if they’re so yummy you’re left speechless. Rin: Whoa, bite-sized cheese dogs! Miniature gratin dishes! Cheesy hamburger steaks! Nico, you’re a master chef! Umi: They all look so tasty and easy to eat. Thank you very much, Nico. Maki: I helped her shop, but I honestly can’t believe she turned what we bought into all this. Kotori: Chalk it up to the practice she gets cooking for her brother and sisters. *Giggle* Nico, if I had a big sis like you, I bet I’d be a good cook, too! Honoka: Don’t sell yourself short! I love your cooking, and your cakes and cookies, Kotori! Hanayo: Hee, hee. All right, let’s eat this fresh rice while it’s still nice and hot! I’ll try to improvise a little chirashi sushi, too. Rin: Woo-hoo! It’s a feast fit for a queen! Kotori: I really don’t know how to thank you all. Between practicing together all day and this amazing meal, this has been the best birthday ever. Kotori: You know what? I wanna sing happy birthday, too! And then we have to all take pictures together!  Umi: Of course, Kotori. It’s your day! Whatever you want, we’ll make it happen. Honoka: Agreed! Anything you wanna do, just name it! Kotori: Thanks, everyone! If you’re gonna twist me arm about it, I’ll happily take you up on that! |} Category:Story